Convergence
by bleachdeyes
Summary: Chris, Wyatt and their little sister are transported to Hogwarts while attempting to solve the mystery of what is threatening the magical world.ChrisXHarry


**Summary: **Chris, Wyatt and their little sister are transported to Hogwarts while attempting to solve the mystery of what is threatening the magical world.

**A/N-** This does _not_ follow the Harry Potter series, I'm not going to rewrite a book (but most hp ff don't follow the books). This _is_ harryXchris slash, don't like don't read. The rating is just a precaution, I don't have anything too explicit worked out (sorry), and there _will_ be Ginny bashing...in case there are any Ginny fans out there i just hate her so...yeah...

_Dedicated to my dear friend who shall be called thedramamagnet. _

**Chapter one: Hogwarts sounds gross  
**

The three stood over the steaming bowl, each wearing backpacks filled with as much clothes, potions, magical and hygienic materials and spell references as they could stuff.

"I don't see why only those three get to go." Henry Jr asked, "They aren't the only ones with powers."

"Because they're older." Paige answered simply, masking the fear Henry's question installed in her; the fear of her own kids going on a demon hunting journey with absolutely no information and no preparation. She was already hiding the fear she felt for her niece and nephews.

"Melinda's _younger _than me " Prue protested in a matter-of-fact way.

"Yeah well, your power of three is different than Chris and Wyatt's power of three. And we already agreed the two oldest should go." Pheobe explained to her oldest daughter. Melinda stared at the floor, she knew very well that she shouldn't be going with her older brothers, but she also knew she couldn't back down, she didn't _want _to back down.

"Well then shouldn't mommy and Aunt Piper and Aunt Pheobe go then? I mean if we're going by age and who has the most powerful Power-of-Three spells." Mori debated, the other children in the room nodded in agreement with her.

"Good idea Mori." Chris responded, getting irritated by the protest, "let's send out our mothers to go fight some unknown being that's killing magic. We can protect ourselves, it's not like we're a target or anything. Oh and don't forget domestics, we certainly don't need the money from mom's restaurant."

"Oh and there's the old age thing." Wyatt followed his brothers lead, " because mom is _so _still in her prime and _not _greying before our very eyes, she can surly outrun any demon." Suddenly, the box next to Wyatt exploded, causing him to jump. He resisted the urge to cower before the look his mother was giving him.

"You really don't know when to shut-up Wyatt." Chris remarked with a smirk.

"Just say the spell already." Piper sighed, silently agreeing with her youngest son. The three joined hands in a ring.

"Remember, you don't know where you'll be going so be careful and keep a low profile Wyatt and Melinda." Leo said.

"What about Chris " Melinda spoke up for the first time sense they nominated her to go with her brothers. Wyatt answered her,

"Chris is more anal-"

"WYATT"

"I mean cautious than us apparently, though we're always the one saving his butt right Melli?" Melinda smiled and nodded.

"Alright say the spell already " Henry Jr whined, if he wasn't going to go he didn't have to stand there and watch them talk about going forever, he had better things to do.

"Alright, ready?"Wyatt asked his two siblings, they both nodded. "Ok-"

"The evil that is drawling near, giving magic much to fear, send us now to it's base, the place, were the dark magic shows its face." The three recited, then at the same time, threw down their potion bottles. They were gone.

* * *

"Did it work?" Melinda asked timidly.

"Do you know where we are?" Wyatt asked her, though he couldn't really see her well, it was dark.

"No."

"Then it worked."

"It better had, you have a tendency of writing crappy spells." Chris whispered not so quietly.

"Can't be helped, I have all this raw power, gotta be bad at something." Wyatt shrugged it off, knowing Chris was about to explode.

"God, see this is why-"

"Who are you " A voice cut off Chris before he could get into his rant. The three just looked at the boy, holding a stick at them like he might a gun.

"That depends, can you use magic?" Wyatt asked, always the first to speak up. Somewhere in the back of his mind he heard his father's words about keeping a low profile, and by the look his brother was giving him he knew he blew it.

"We're at Hogwarts and you're asking me if I can use magic?" The boy said confused.

"What's a Hogwarts? Sounds gross." Melinda asked

"And are you a witch?" Wyatt asked. The boy paused a second, half expecting the Chris to ask a question, so he'd have a complete set, when he didn't Harry shrugged, then turned to address the questions. When he thought of them he couldn't help but laugh.

"You're in Hogwarts, and you're asking me what it is?" Melinda nodded eagerly,

"Is it in England? I like your accent."

"Actually Scotland, and you're the one with an accent. Hogwarts is a magic school, why did you come here if you didn't know what it was?" _Or better yet_, he thought, _how did they get here if they didn't know what it is._

"Aren't they the same place? And you didn't answer my brother's question, are you a witch?" The boy muttered something about "stupid Americans" before addressing the blond boy,

" I thought it should be obvious, I mean really, I know it's dark, but good grief! I'm a wizard " At that Chris' eyes lit up, and he finally spoke,

"So you're evil "

"Umm...no" the boy answered.

"Then you're a witch " Wyatt exclaimed, maybe a little too loudly.

"No, I'm a wizard."

"I don't follow." Malinda said.

"Alright, are you a good witch or a bad witch?" Chris asked the boy making them all giggle.

" I'm a good... wizard" he emphathized the term,"...Glenda."

"Let's say I by that." the "cautious one" said, ignoring the jab, " then how do you explain why the spell said to bring us to an evil brought us to you?" The boy shrugged,

"I don't know, how do you explain getting into a school you've never heard of?" Then he stopped and thought about what the question just said...he mentioned doing the impossible, Slowly he continued, "Plus, even if a spell brought you here, there's so many wards, it should be impossible."

"I don't know." Chris replied

"Hey English kid, we're agreed that none of us are evil right?" Wyatt spoke out.

"The name's Harry, Harry Potter." Harry waited for the usual reaction at hearing his name, but was pleased (and slightly confused) to see that none of the three seemed to think his name mattered much, he might as well have introduced himself as John Brown.

"Anyways,"Wyat continued, "if we're on the same side, then you can help us out, since the spell brought us to you this must be fate right? So how 'bout you find us a place to sleep and we can answer each other's questions later?" Harry knew he should be cautious, this whole night was crazy, a bunch of people just pop out of nowhere, not knowing anything of the wizarding world, so it seemed, and he was supposed to play hosts?

Harry looked at the three, the girl looked innocent enough, just a first year it seemed. The blond boy seemed to like to take charge, or maybe he just liked talking, Harry wasn't sure at this point, but he had a certain charisma to him Harry thought he could trust. The boy with the dark hair looked younger than the blond, who looked to be about 19. Perhaps he'd be a 6th year like himself. This boy gave off a completely different air than the other two, and this drew Harry to him. He looked into his eyes, and nodded,

"Follow me." Harry said as he took out his map and lead them to the room of requirement, asking for a place to crash.

* * *

The three awoke to the smell of bacon, the bestest, happiest way to wake up...ever

"I smuggled this out for breakfast." The boy, Harry, said presenting them with a bowl of food. "Take your time, I wont be able to smuggle anything else down here until dinner." Melinda and Wyatt, who gave introductions and talked Harry's ear off on their way to the room last night, groggily muttered thanks and ate their food. Their silence actually confused Harry, who looked up at Chris looking for an answer.

"They aren't morning people, well Wyatt is, annoyingly so, but he's been kind of out of it lately." Chris guessed at what was puzzling Harry. Harry nodded.

"Well then, I should go to class."

"Hold on." Chris grabbed Harry's sleeve, "we aren't your pets, you can't just feed us, provide us shelter, and take off. We need answers, a lot of them." Harry jerked back,

"Well I could use a few answers too, but it'll have to wait. I've been looking for answers my whole freak'n life but nobody's told _me _jack! _You _can wait until dinner my dear Chris."

"And what if something happens between now and then? " Chris voiced something Harry had been considering, not to mention the fact that he as harboring a potential threat in Hogwarts. What if something _did_ happen, like these three strangers go off on a killing spree. Harry sighed and resolved to trust them, at least for now,

"It can wait. "

"No, it can't. Something is killing magic, not just witches, but all magic! Witches, demons, dark-lighters, white-lighters, nymphs, fairies, ogres, leprechauns This affects the whole magical community, tonight could be too late! We have to find out who's behind this! " Wyatt put a hand on Chris's shoulder, trying to calm him down,

"You'll have to excuse my brother." Wyatt apologized lazily, "He's got a flair for drama, it's always the end of the world with him." Harry nodded in understanding, but his eyes showed anger,

"Got it, see you tonight." And he left.

* * *

Hermione caught Harry as he was coming out of his last class, She asked him the question she'd been dying to ask him all day-he seemed too distracted at lunch or during classes,

"Harry, Where were you at breakfast?" Harry just shrugged,

"Ohh, feeding my new pets."

"Pets?"

"Yup. Now if you'll excuse me they have to be fed again." Harry turned and left, leaving Hermione shaking her head, _Something's up again_.

* * *

The three were enjoying themselves. They had figured out how the room of requirement worked, and were now soaking in a hot-tub with pina-coladas.

"We really should be finding out about whatever evil it is that brought us here." Chris said, always the apprehensive one.

"Relax, the spell brought us here, in this place, on that date, at that hour, for a reason, we have time." Wyatt answered him.

"How do we know we have time? How much time do we have?"

"It wouldn't have brought us here too late." Wyatt answered simply.

"Chris is right." Said Melinda, " We really should try to do some research, at least figure out more about this world."

"You think Harry is going to let us?" Chris wondered aloud with a frown. Wyatt shrugged,

"He won't have much choice will he? We need to figure this out with or without his help, and I'm not sure if it's really that ok to trust him." The other two nodded in agreement with Wyatt.

"So where do we start?" Melinda asked her two older siblings, taking a sip of her non-alcoholic colada.

"Well this is magic school, let's just enlist as students." Wyatt suggested, "See where it takes us, it's not like we aren't witches."

"Oh so you do have powers?" a voice came from the door. The three all turned to look as Harry walked toward them, "See you are all nice and cozy, what? you _needed _a hot tub, mix drinks, and trunks?"

"Hey! You needed them too! " Chris said gesturing toward a pair near their wished up bathroom. Harry looked taken aback. Then he locked eyes with Chris and smirked, Chris blushed. Neither of them knew what was going on, but they both felt that something was; statment, challenge, offer, it was still unknown, but something passed between them in that instant. Harry picked up the trunks and left to change.

He came back into the room, picked up a colada and sat in the tub across from Chris.

"So you're wizards? And a witch? Where are your wands?"

"First off, my brothers are witches, wizards are evil where we're from, and secondly, we don't need wands." Melinda answered, saying the last part rather smug. Harry looked at her curiously, _"where we're from"...makes sense._ It was quite obvisous that the small differences they have noticed about each other indicated that there was no way they were from the same universe.

"Ok, well, here wizards are just male witches, and everyone uses wands, you want to enroll into Hogwarts and you don't even have a wand?"

"So you heard our plan." Melinda muttered.

"Hey " Chris yelled unnecessarily, he ignored the looks his siblings gave him, "Don't say that like we don't have powers, we got 'em ok. Watch." Seconds passed, Harry blinked as nothing happened. Chris frowned, his orbing wasn't working. He flicked his hands to test out his telekinesis, but again, nothing happened. Wyatt and Melinda watched in horror as they were understanding what was happening. They quickly tried to test out their own powers as well.

"I can't get a read on him!" Melinda finally cried sinking into the water. Sure, she had no active powers, but she should at least be able to feel Harry's emotions. There was a moment of silence as the truth sunk in, Harry and whatever evil they had to face was momentarily forgotten.

"Here." they looked up to see Harry-obviously regretfully- holding out his wand to Wyatt. Wyatt hesitated for a moment, which nearly relived Harry-the idea of handing his wand out to strangers was not a pleasant one- but then nodded and took it. "Say...accio towel, see if anything happens." The other two looked puzzled, but Wyatt smiled and did as he was instructed...nothing happened. Harry sighed as he took his wand back. "Are you guys even magical?" He muttered loud enough for them all to take offense.

They each looked like they were about to seriously cuss the poor Brit out; in fact, Melinda got out a "You have-", and Chris a "Who the fu-" before Wyatt yelled out, "I got it " They all turned to him, Harry looking slightly relieved at avoiding the impending verbal battle.

"Chris, write a spell to call for our powers " Chris thought about this for a second as it clicked,

"Wow! You do have good ideas once in a while " Wyatt then took it upon his liberty to slab his little brother. " it makes sense," Chris said as he rubbed his head where Wyatt slapped him, "that our powers were left behind, ok I'm on it." Chris went into his bag found the notebook with copied spells in it and brought it over to his siblings. "Luckily, there's already a spell for that, just one adjustment," The three crowded around and recited,

" Powers of the witches rise, course unseen across the skies, come to us who call you near, come to us and settle here."

"Oh that feels better." Melinda said.

"Ok now Wyatt come here." Beckoned Chris. Melinda frowned, it didn't surprise her when she heard them repeat the spell, changing "the witches" to "whitelighters."Instantly, they each orbed to a different side of the room.

"Hell yeah " Chris called from behind Harry, making him whip around.

"So you _do_ have powers, you still can't go to Hogwarts though."

" Why not?" Melinda cried.

"Because you don't belong here " came a voice from the door, to everyone's surprise. The occupants whipped around see three figures there.

"Ron! " Harry yelled.

**A/N-** yeah idk why i used RON as the cliffhanger, like he matters, but then again its not much of a cliffy now is it? anyways, gimme feedback, if nobody reviews or i dont get positive feedback then i'll just delete this story. If you DO want another chapter let me know, it's already written i just wanna know if it'll be appreciated or a waste of time. I'm not very confident in my writing, especially if it's not comedy. Side note, this was actually originally three chapters, but I thought they were too short, especially as a starter so i combined them.


End file.
